The Real Uzumaki Naruto
by luckygirl88
Summary: Yes, I know what all of you are thinking. Is this a songfic to "Real Slim Shady?" Yes, yes it is. This is a random songfic idea I based on a youtube vid I saw and I made up the lyrics to get. So please enjoy this wonderful crack pairing and review.


_**The Real Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Author: This idea is completely random and because it is random, it means that is usually funny. This idea is based upon a youtube video called "The Real Drama King" based on the anime Ouran High School Host Club and the song "The Real Slim Shady" by Emiem. I hope many of you enjoy this and ignore any cursing, spelling or grammar mistakes that you might find. Thank you again and please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not have/own the rights to the song or to Naruto. This is fan written for the enjoyment of others who want to hear a good crack. Please sponsor the official people for their work.**_

May I have your attention please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the real Uzumaki Naruto please stand up?

I repeat, will the real Uzumaki Naruto please stand up?

We're gonna have a problem here.

Y'all act like you've seen never seen a white ninja before

Hands down like Jiraya just fell to the floor

Watching women in the shower like never before

Thinking to himself and going "AHH!"

Then it's the return of the

"Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding, he didn't do what I think he did, did he?"

And Jiraya said…nothing you idiot!

Jiraya's doing research again! (Ha-ha!)

Kunoichi love Sasuke

"Look at him, walking around acting you know what, thinking you know who," "Yeah but he's so cute though,"

He's probably got a couple of screws his head loose

But, no worse than what Kakashi does in his bedroom

Sometimes he just wants let loose

But can't due to his stupid hair mousse

"My fist is your face, my fist is your face"

If I'm lucky I'm going to fucking celebrate

You think your life is full of fucking hate

Well guess what so is every one is this little place

Of coarse you feel that is fucking waste

By the time we get done with this rhyme

You'll be off with that fucking Orochi guy

As he tells you nothing but lies

I guess its beats hanging with the homo guys

But even if we can't be friends

Hoping for the best in the end

I guess I know where I stand

Thanks to you here is the end!

(2X)

Cause I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto, yes the real Uzumaki Naruto

And all you other Uzumaki Naruto's can't hold down a shadow clone

So won't the real Uzumaki Naruto please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up?

Well the Akastuki don't have to train to get better

Well I do, so fuck them and fuck Sasuke too

Do they even care about who I am?

Haters can't stand me, let alone bear me

"But Naruto, we love you. Just like Bleach,"

Why? So you use me like just like a sheet

Stick me next to a guy who's completely weak

Shit, I mine as well sit next to Yu-gi and One Piece

And hear them argue who really sucks

"It is you Yami who is the a fuck"

I should probably go buy their dvds

And screw them for trying to be like me

All the animes fucking annoy me

Trying to get at me and destroy me

There's a million of us just like me

Who cuss like me and don't give a hell like me

Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me

And just might be the next big then but not like me!

(2X)

Cause I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto, yes the real Uzumaki Naruto

And all you other Uzumaki Naruto's can't hold down a shadow clone

So won't the real Uzumaki Naruto please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up?

I'm like a head ach to listen to, cause I'm given you

Crap to joke about with your friends in the living room

Naruto Uzumaki has the balls to say it

Not false or dumpling coated like most of y'all think

I just get up and say it

So I don't have to spray it

I'm better than all the animes out there

You wonder how the fans keep buying my stuff

Probably because there attracted Sasuke luff (luffle/love for short)

It's funny cause when I'm Hokage playing darts

I'll still be on the number one top charts

Punching there asses one by one

And I am having my little fun

And every one will be a Uzumaki bum

Working for me making little sum

Or even just becoming dumb

Screaming "I want to get out of this show!"

Even looking for a way out where there's no where to go

So will the real Uzumaki Naruto please stand up?

Put up those fists on each hand up

And be proud and outta control

And one more time, loud as you can, how does it goes?

(4X)

Cause I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto, yes the real Uzumaki Naruto

And all you other Uzumaki Naruto's can't hold down a shadow clone

So won't the real Uzumaki Naruto please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up?

Haha

Guess there's an Uzumaki Naruto in all of us

Screw this, every one stand up

Expect you Sasuke!

Go fuck your self!

Peace!


End file.
